psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pieski wyjeżdżają do Paryża
Uwaga to kolejne opowiadanie grupowe! Rozdział 1 Ryder zebrał pieski w jadalni.Głosowali do którego kraju pojadą.Wygrało głosowanie na Paryż.Pieski poszły pakować walizki. -Skarbie,muszę ci coś powiedzieć-zaczęła Lavia. -Tak -Będziesz tatą!-powiedziała Lavia. -To najlepsza wiadomość na świecie!-ucieszył się Carlie. Zmiana sceny odznaka Carlie'go Następnego dnia pieski czekały na Patrolowiec. -Nie mogę się już doczekać!-krzyknęła zadowolona Victoria. -Ja też-powiedział Gray po czym przytulił żonę. -Jak myślisz skarbie,kiedy powiemy innym o naszych przyszłych szczeniętach?-zapytał Carlie. -Zrobimy to jak będziemy na lotnisku-powiedziała czule Lavia. Wtedy przyleciał Patrolowiec.Wszystkie suczki które miały partnerów położyły na nich łapkę i weszli do Patrolowca. -Ale będzie super!-krzyknęła zadowolona Briana. -Zgadzam się-powiedziały Victoria i Lavia. -A właśnie będziemy lecieć samolotem Graya?-zapytała Lavia -Tak-odpowiedziała Victoria. Kilka godzin później pieski były już na lotnisku. Carlie stanął koło Lavii -Chciałbym ogłosić że ja i Lavia będziemy mieli szczenięta-powiedział Carlie. Większość piesków ucieszyła się na wiadomość o nowych szczeniętach. -Ugh,kolejne szczenięta-powiedziała Tetradi. -Ale...nie fajnie-powiedziała Missouri. Zmiana sceny obroża Lavii. -Kocham cię-powiedziała Lavia -Ja ciebie też-odpowiedział Carlie po czym przytulił Lavię. -Hej Lavia!-krzyknęły Victoria i Briana Hej!-odpowiedziała Lavia. -Idziesz z nami na zakupy?-zapytała Briana -Tak już idę-odpowiedziała Lavia po czym odwróciła głowę w stronę Carlie. -Niedługo wrócę-powiedziała -Będę czekał-powiedział Carlie po czym polizał Lavię. Suczki pognały na zakupy. -Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć że będziemy w Paryżu!-krzyknęła Lavia. -Ja też!-ucieszyła się Victoria -Gdzie jest Briana?-zdziwiła się Lavia. Wtedy przybiegła Briana. -Nie uwierzycie co tam widziałam!-krzyknęła Briana. -Co takiego?!-spytały Victoria i Lavia. Briana wskazała na sklep który znajdował się kilka metrów dalej. -O tam w tym sklepie jest dużo perfum,eye-linierów,sukienek,kosmetyków i wiele więcej!-krzyknęła rudo-biała sunia. -Ale super!-ucieszyły się po czym trzy suczki pobiegły do sklepu. Zmiana sceny odznaka Briany -Jestem ciekawy jak będzie wyglądać Lavia gdy wróci z zakupów,na pewno będzie przepiękna...-rozmarzył się Carlie. -Victoria zawsze jest cudowna, bardzo ją kocham-powiedział Gray. Zmiana sceny odznaka Gra'ya Suczki wchodzą do sklepu. -Wow-westchnęły sunie. -To jest raj-powiedziała Lavia. -Tak,gdybym mogła spędziłabym tu cały dzień!-krzyknęła Briana. Suczki się zaśmiały. -Patrzcie jaki śliczny wianek! - westchnęła Tomira. -Twój ładniejszy.- odparła Cleo. -Dzięki.- odpowiedziała ciepło sunia. -Uuu...te perfumy są...*eg* mocne.- wzdrygnęła noskiem Vivienne. -HA HA HA! - gruchnęły sunie śmiechem. -Ale te są ładne.- zauważyła Velari. -Pokaż?- spytała Lucy, powąchała po czym wydała głośne westchnięcie oznaczające zachwyt. -Wow! A te lakiery do pazurków! - powiedziała Nytrae i podniosła łapkę w zachwycie do góry. -Ale super naszyjnik!!- krzyknęła Via. Był to piękny naszyjnik, który przypominał śnieżynki. -Jest naprawdę cudowny.- pochwaliła Rossita. -No ba!- zaśmiała sie Dellicia, spojrzała na zegar w sklepie i dodała.- Mamy jeszcze chwilkę.- uśmiechnęła się. Suczki odetchnęły z ulgą. Ramo stała ciut z boku. -Co jest Ramo?- spytała smutna Linda. -Nic...po prostu wiem, że nic nie będzie pasowało na albinosa!- dodała smutna. Sunie popatrzyły się na siebie i wymieniły pełne współczucia spojrzenia. -Na pewno coś będzie!- powiedziała Samira. -To jest fajne!- powiedziała Cleo podnosząc kokardkę i cudną turkusową sukienkę.- Przymierz.- zachęciła. Ramo w odpowiedzi pokiwała głową. Weszła do przymierzalni. Gdy wyszła wygląda cudownie. Sunie pozytywnie westchnęły z wrażenia. -Cudownie wyglądasz!- zachwyciła się Cloe. Mja z tego wszystkiego mocno przytuliła suczkę. Noemi czule popatrzyła się na siostrę. Lady się uśmiechnęła, wzrok przeniosła na swoje zadowolone dorosłe córki. -Mogę za was zapłacić-powiedziała Victoria. -Nie musisz-uprzedzała ją Lavia. -Dla najlepszej przyjaciółki wszystko!-krzyknęła Victoria. -Aww.Dzięki.- uśmiechnęła się Colette. -O,wezmę tą sukienkę-powiedziała Victoria. -Bardzo ładna,ja wezmę tą-powiedziała Lavia. Kilka minut później. - Uwaga , uwaga ! Panie i Panowie , pasażerowie lotu 148 Zatoka przygód airport - Paryż . Lecący samolotem prywatnym proszeni są na pokład ! Dziękujemy i życzymy miłego lotu - powiedział kobiecy głos. -To czasem nie my?-spytała Lavia. -Przecież to my szybko!-krzyknęła Victoria,po czym suczki zaczęły biec. Zmiana sceny obroża Victorii -Martwię się bo nie ma Lavii,a zaraz lecimy-powiedział smutny Carlie. -Ja też martwię się o Victorię-zaskomlał Gray -A co jak im się coś stało!?-zmartwił się Dylan. -O nie!-przerazili się Gray i Carlie. Wtedy sunie przybiegły. -Victoria!-krzyknął Gray,pobiegł do niej i przytulił ją. -Lavia!-krzyknął Carlie i zrobił to samo Gray. To samo zrobił Dylan i kilka innych samców. -Tak się o ciebie bałem-szepnął Carlie. -Dlaczego-zdziwiła się Lavia. Nie mogli jednak dokończyć rozmowy bo mieli już wchodzić do samolotu. -O czasie! - burknęła Kasha i wywróciła.- Serio, ile można latać po ciuchach.- wzdrygnęła się. -Sorki.- uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco Snowy. -Dobra, chodźmy na pokład.- zarządził Chase. Altron podszedł do Kashy. -Nie bądź taka ostra, chciałbym zauważyć Cie w sukience, ale akceptuje Twój charakter. - powiedział Blue Bay Shepard. -Dzięki.- odparła Kasha, ogonem kazała Male i Avie pobiec za nimi. Psiaki wyszły na płytę lotniska, dzień był przyjemny i słoneczny. Wiaterek muskał ich pyszczki. Przy luksusowym samolocie podstawiono schodki. Marshall pisnął, na myśl, że między nimi są puste przestrzenie i są dość wysoko. Laika to wychwyciła i go liznęła w ucho. -Kochanie dasz radę...Mój dzielny strażak.- odparła i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Marshall zarumienił się i polizał żonę w łebek. Lavii trudno było wejść po schodach.Zauważył to Carlie. -Na pewno dasz radę?-zmartwił się. -Jakoś mi się uda-powiedziała suczka. -Pomogę ci-odparł piesek i wziął suczkę na grzbiet. -Dzięki-odpowiedziała Lavia. -Dla ciebie wszystko kochanie-powiedział samczyk Psiaki powoli wchodziły. Z dala ruszył się jakiś kształt. -Kto to?- zdziwił się Victor.-Wyraźnie biegnie w naszą stronę.- dodał. Im bliżej sylwetka się przybliżała można dostrzec było, że to...Katie! Ryder bardzo się ucieszył i dziewczyna weszła, drzwi nie były jeszcze zamknięte, ale wszyscy znajdowali się we wnętrzu. -WOOOW!!- powiedzieli niektórzy. -Gray...Nie waż się włączać trybu ponaddźwiękowego i świetlnego.- wyrwał się Hutch i zamknął oczy. -Tato...-wywróciła oczyma Athena. -Spoko, nie będę.- odparł Gerberian Shepsky.- Przy okazji mamy nowe pokoje! -AUU! - zawyły pieski. Deve z radości nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu. Wtem telefon Ryder'a zadzwonił...Dzwoniły Flurr i Caro?! Były w biegu. -Czekajcie na nas!- rzuciła Flurr.- Biegniemy do Was.- dodała. Drużyna Flurr i drużyna Caro dawały z siebie wszystko. Dwie liderki spojrzały się na siebie. -Będę pierwsza!- uśmiechnęła się Caro. -Nie eh! JA!- rzuciła Flurr. Everest wyszła by je przywitać lecz dwie suczki i ich drużyny z rozpędu wbiegły w nią. -EVEREST!!- krzyknął zmartwiony Chase, podszedł do ukochanej.-Nic Ci nie jest?- spytał. -Nie Chase...-zaśmiała się.-Miały wejście.-dodała. -HA HA HA!- zaśmiały się. Drzwi zostały zamknięte. W ekscytacji Amy i Kasumi szczeknęły. Psiaki siadły na białych, skórzanych pufach zanim mogli wejść do pokoi. Powoli holownik ich ciągnął. Youki przytuliła się do Rocky;ego, Skipper do Zumy i dała mu liźniecie w ucho. Rubble przytulił Rosę, Chase pocałował Everest, Marco polizał Skye a Tracker objął ogonem Coral. Laika kojąco położyła głowę na Marshallu. Zaczęli nabierać tempa. Wtem...wznieśli się...wtem przyspieszyli. Pieski zapięły pasy i samolot wystartował. -NIE!!!! STOP!JA CHCĘ ŻYĆ!-krzyczał Hutch. NIE WYTRZYMAM! PRZERWIJCIE TO!!- wrzasnął histerycznie Hutch.-Synu kocham Cię! Tak jak i Ciebie Atheno i Twoją siostrę. Moje wnuki i powiedzcie Sweetie jak ją bardzo kochaaam! - krzyknął. -Eee...tato?- zdziwił się Solo. Nagle zwolnili. Zawstydzony Hutch burknął. -Hi hi.- zachichotała Martine jej uszy ślicznie pofalowały. -Hutch zawsze tak reaguję?-spytała Lavia. -Mogliśmy to przewidzieć,to u niego normalne.-wytłumaczyła Victoria. Później większość piesków poszła do pokojów.Z pokoju Rustiego dobiegały krzyki. -BĘDZIE BURZA!-krzyczał Rusty W tle zaczęło się błyskać. Carlie i Lavia leżeli w swoim pokoju na łóżku.Zaczyna się błyskać. -SkomlenieCarlie ja się boję!-pisnęła Lavia. -Nie bój się skarbie-szepnął Carlie i przytulił suczkę. W pokoju Suzanne i Philipa. Zaczyna błyskać się coraz częściej. -Boję się!-krzyknęła Suzanne. -Spokojnie, jestem przy tobie-uspokajał ją Philip. W pokoju Victorii i Graya. Błyska się,Victoria leży na łóżku,podchodzi do niej Gray i tuli się do niej.Victoria skomli. -Ćśi,nie bój się kochanie,wszystko będzie dobrze-uspokaja ją Gray. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray'a Dilara udała się z Patty do barku by coś przekąsić. Natomiast Martine poszła na stragany, by kupić jakieś pamiątki.Po kilku godzinach lotu dotarli do Paryża. -Jej!-zachwyciła się Lavia. -Pieski pojedziemy teraz do hotelu, zostawimy tam bagaże i pójdziemy zwiedzać Paryż-powiedział Ryder. Pieski zrobiły to co kazał im Ryder i zebrały się przed hotelem.Podzieliły się na grupy i zaczęły zwiedzać Paryż.Victoria i Lavia poszły do kawiarni.Piły kawę i rozmawiały.Nagle Lavia skuliła się i zaczęła piszczeć. -Auu-jęczała suczka. -Co się stało?-niepokoiła się Victoria. -Chyba rodzę-odpowiedziała Lavia. -Zadzwonię po Ryder'a!-krzyknęła Victoria. -Tak Victoria-powiedział Ryder. -Lavia rodzi!-krzyknęła suczka rasy syberian husky. -Zaraz przyjedziemy i pojedziemy do szpitala-powiedział Ryder. -Dobrze,będziemy czekać-odparła Victoria. Po Lavię przyjechała Patty eskortowała je Martine. -Auu Auu-krzyczała Lavia. '-Dasz radę jesteś wielka!-wspierał ją Carlie. Samczyk przytulił się do suczki.' -Wszystko będzie dobrze kochanie-uspokajał ją. Lavia odwróciła głowę i uśmiechnęła się do niego przez chwilę. -Auuu Auuu... nie wytrzymam z bólu auu-piszczała sunia. Wkrótce narodziła im się czwórka szczeniąt. -Są śliczne-powiedział Carlie. -Tak-odparła Lavia. -Myślałaś nad imionami?-spytał. -Najstarszą nazwiemy Prima a chłopczyka nazwiemy Aris-odpowiedziała. -Tą nazwiemy Mady a ostatnią...-zamyślił się Carlie. -Ma białe futro więc...-odparła Lavia. -Śnieżynka!-odpowiedzieli razem. Później pieski wróciły do hotelu. Lavia i Carlie cieszyli się że zostali rodzicami.Leżeli na łóżku i obserwowali swoje nowo narodzone szczenięta. Rozdział 2 -Hej skarbie-przywitała się Honey która nie dawno wróciła z zakupów. -O już przyszłaś,wiesz że Lavii i Carlie'mu urodziły się szczenięta?-spytał Justin. -To wspaniale!My też nie długo będziemy mieli szczeniaki.-odparła. -Jak to będziemy mieć szczeniaki?-zdziwił się piesek. -Okazało się że jestem w ciąży!-krzyknęła Honey. -Naprawdę!To wspaniała wiadomość!-ucieszył się Justin. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Justin'a. Martine wyłożyła w pokoju hotelowym maty do gry w Hop Hop Boogie. -Gracie? - spytała Saluki. -No pewnie!-powiedziała Dilara. -To gramy! - podskoczyła radośnie Werix. -To kto najpierw?-zapytała Martine. -Mogę ja! - zgłosiła się Shiraz. Psiaki pokiwał głowami. -To ja też zagram! - przemówiła Dilara. Dwie suczki weszły na maty do gry. Do pokoju weszły Patty i Flurr. -Uu! - zamachała wesoło na widok gry Łajka Jakucka. Psiaki szły ze sobą łeb w łeb. Dopóki Ryder nie zadzwonił... -Psi Patrol zbiórka w jadalni! -Ryder wzywa!- krzyknęły suczki. -Ciekawe o co chodzi? - zapytała Patty Dilarę. -Nie wiem...- odparła Malinois. Gdy zeszli na dół zauważyły Rydera oraz Lavię z Carlie’m. Obok dwójki piesków leżał jakiś koc. Wszyscy byli zaciekawieni. -Lavia, już urodziła? - zapytała podekscytowana Victoria. -Psiaki...- zaczął Ryder dał znak Chase’owi i Alays by podeszli. -Jak wiecie Lavia i Carlie spodziewali się szczeniąt. A dziś.... przyszły one na świat! Poznajcie je! Lavia delikatnie wyciągnęła z kocyka ich pierworodną. -To Prima. - powiedział Carlie. Następny szczeniak został pokazany. - To nasz syn, Aris! - dodał Gończy Węgierski. Psiaki wiwatowały. - Nasza druga córka Mady! - dodał. Psiaki radośnie machały ogonami chciały zawyć ale maluchy spały. -Oraz nasza najmłodsza córka...Śnieżynka! 'Teraz był czas by złożyć gratulacje Victoria z Colette podeszły rozmawiając o nowych członkach Psiego Patrolu. Do rozmowy dołączyła Megan. Wszystkie suczki były zachwycone, no może prócz niektórych. Valka z Tetradi usiadły na drugim końcu stołu. Przyszedł czas na kolacje. Ryder, Chase i Alays ustalali kolejny obiekt jaki mają zwiedzić następnego dnia. ' -Powinniśmy zobaczyć Wieżę Eiffla!-zasugerowała Alays. -Tak i Łuk Triumfalny!- dodał Chase. -Oraz Luwr!- dodała zastępczyni Owczarka Niemieckiego. -I Katedrę Notre-Dame!-dopowiedział masywny Owczarek. -Oraz możemy skosztować makaroniki! Patty! Dilara! Xander! Misty!- zawołała Tamaskan Dog. Wkrótce do stolika podbiegły zawołane pieski. -Tak?-przekrzywił głowę na bok Xander. -Gdzie polecicie najlepsze makaroniki?-spytała Alays. -Cukiernia Ladurée!-odpowiedziały chóralnie Dilara, Patty z Misty. -Wielkie dzięki.- skinął głową Ryder, uśmiechając się ciepło do członkiń ekipy. -Spasiba!- odpowiedziała Misty, merdając ogonem. -Mam nadzieję, że się wyrobimy...-zastanowił się brunet. Akurat przechodził Seychello z tacą, gdyż szedł po dokładkę. -Potrzebujecie jakieś pomocy?-zapytał. -Tak jakby. 'Owczarek Pirenejski o Gładkiej Kufie szczeknął z zadowolenia, a taca którą trzymał w pysku z brzdękiem upadła na podłogę. ' -Sorki.-zawstydził się piesek. -Nic się nie stało.-odpowiedzieli Ryder, Chase oraz Alays. 'Kolacja była przepyszna! Pieskom podali spaghetti byli zachwyceni. Talerze wylizywali, że niemal lśniły. Pandora zaprowadziła szczenięta na plac zabaw, obok restauracji. Wybiegły na plac, którego powierzchnie wysypano wokół białymi kamykami. Zaś w środku wyłożony był żółtym pisakiem. Ogrodzenie stanowiły posadzone tuje. Bliżej nich ustawiono czarne niewysokie lampy ogrodowe. ' Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Missiouri Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Philp Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Caro Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Honey Kategoria:Justin Kategoria:Prima Kategoria:Śnieżynka Kategoria:Aris Kategoria:Mady Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Cleo Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Ramo Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Noemi Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Male Kategoria:Avie Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Katie Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Deve Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Rosa Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Megan Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Misty Kategoria:Seychello